The Elementals
by JustThatGirlWhoNoOneKnows
Summary: They've been running their whole lives but what happens when they find themselves in rainy La Push? They attempt to live a normal life, at least until they're found again. What happens when they meet the wolf pack that wants to help them? Will they stay? Or will they do what they do best. Run.
1. The Elementals Preview

**Hey guys, just testing this out, I've took down Life isn't Always Bad because it was, well, bad. So, tell me if this is as bad as I think it is!**

I'm tired of running. But I can't stop. I've ran my whole life. But I'm not alone. There's 4 of us. We stick together because alone, we're dead meat but together, we're unbeatable. They want us. They've wanted us for years. But luck always seems to find us and helps us to get away. I hate not having a normal life.

I want to deal with all those mean girls in school.  
I want to deal with all the homework you get.  
I want to deal with parent problems.  
I want to fall in love.  
But I can't.

Because we are the Elementals. And today we've ran to a rainy place in Washington,DC. La Push.

**_If its not too much to ask could I have 2 reviews for next chapter?_**


	2. We're the elementals

**Hi guys..New story yay.. Anyway.. Lets continue! Or start rather..**

We were running. Again. 3rd time this month. And it was only the 22nd of March. I hated running. We all did. But how else are we going to get away from them?

Oh, I'm Lily. I'm 15 years old and I'm completely ordinary. Mostly. I have 3 best friends that are like family.  
There's Skye, she's just turned 17, she is like my big sister, she's going out with one of my other best friends.  
Skye's boyfriend is Flint, he's 18 and the oldest of us and acts like a father figure, same with Skye as the mother figure even though they're only a few years older than us.  
Lastly there's Cole. He's just turned 16 2 months ago, we're the closest out of the 4 of us, probably because of our close age.

There is a little something I forgot to mention..

We're elementals.  
As if we control the elements.  
Its just a coincidence that our names all connect to our element.  
Me, Lily, I control water.  
Skye, as in the sky, controls air.  
Flint, like flint rock, which is apart of earth, controls, if you haven't figured it out by now, earth.  
And Cole, he controls fire. Yes he is the opposite of me and can cancel out my power, meaning we can have a sparring match without hurting each other too badly, but that's what makes us stronger.

We all stay together and I hope we can stay in this new place for at least a month..Anyway, we've arrived at La Push.


	3. New home

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Chapter 2!**

_**-Lily's pov-**_

We arrived in the middle of La Push woods, all of us turning to Flint.

"Now what?," Cole asked "We've lost them, we're here, where's our 'hide-out' oh great one?"

Flint mock glared at Cole before suddenly Cole fell to the floor, plants around his legs, pinning him to the ground.  
"That's just cold dude. Just cold." Cole argued before burning the plants and standing up quickly.  
I attempted not to laugh, but I failed miserably.  
Soon we were all laughing like we didn't have a bunch of guys after us.  
"Well, to answer your question Cole, keep walking south and you'll find it." Flint answered after we'd stopped laughing

Now being Elementals we are able to use the things connected to our powers, like for Cole, he can use electricity as it is somehow connected to fire, Flint can talk to land animals and plants, Skye can control all the air particles, like oxygen, and I can talk to sea animals and I can also control ice, as its related to water. Together we can control the weather when we want to.

We all ran- We're quite fast- south, coming into a clearing with a little shack, it looked a bit run down but it was one of the better places we've hid out in.

Me and Cole, being the competitive pair we are, ran into the house, looking about, the house had only 1 bedroom, but with two bunk beds in it.

I looked around, checking through out the little house, taking note of how bad all the rooms where.  
There were 1 small kitchen, 1 grungy bathroom, 1 room with a couch in which must be the living room and a scruffy backyard.

"Well..Thanks for getting us here Flint. Don't know what we'd do without you." I said quietly and politely as I always did.  
"Thanks Lil, always count on you to be grateful." Flint replied wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
"Thanks Flint." Cole mumbled  
"Thank you baby, knew you wouldn't let us down." Skye told Flint before kissing his cheek making me and Cole pretend to gag, this leading to Flint hitting both of us over the head.

"I've enrolled us for school, all of us under my surname as usual, Kingston, now, Coal and Skye, you two can pass as siblings as can me and Lily, we'll be adopted cousins okay? So lets say me and Lily we're adopted into our family and our adoptive mum was sisters with yours, then our parents all died in a car accident when they were on their way to a place while we were at home? Okay now so me and Skye can still be going out, as we're not technically related, we'll all be in high school, me and Skye seniors, and you two Sophomores. Okay? Same as always." Flint explained quickly.  
"Now off to bed you two kiddies!" He called ruffling our hair as Skye smiled at us like we were little kids.  
"Flint!" Cole argued  
"We're only a 2-3 years younger than you guys!" I whined  
"Yet your whining, come on, too bed." Flint left no room for moaning before he got Cole in a loose headlock and thrown me over his shoulder. He thrown us onto one bunkbed, me on the top and Cole on the bottom. We groaned and resisted but he won, we got into our pjs which Skye always carried round in a bag with all our clothes-which wasn't very much- we basically always wore sweats and trainers with beanies and stuff like that.

I fell asleep wondering what tomorrow was going to be like..

Will I be a freak like all the other places we've been? Will they find us? If they do, will we get away this time?

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Can I ask for 7 by the next chapter? Should the Cullens meet the teens? If so, how will they meet?**_


End file.
